


PRESS START

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: There was no art on the cartridge’s sticker, making it completely nondescript. Normally, Hajime would shrug and move on. But there was something curious about it- perhaps the fact that he had no idea what kind of game it would be- that compelled him to place some of his pocket change into the coin slot and buy it.





	PRESS START

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on chapter 3 of AOTWIWY, but last night I got bored and drew a fake screencap and that inspired me to write this. Despite the ending, I doubt there'll be a continuation of this...

The vending machine at Rocketpunch Market was an enigma. Sure, there were chips and cookies and drinks and such inside it, but occasionally, there would be weird items- notebooks, yo-yos, and at one point, a pack of band-aids. Hajime didn’t understand who stocked the machines or when or how (he’d never seen anyone else on the island replace them, and Usami was rather tight-lipped about it) but he didn’t often question it. That is, until one particular day, when he saw the strangest thing- a video game cartridge.

There was no art on the cartridge’s sticker, making it completely nondescript. Normally, Hajime would shrug and move on. But there was something curious about it- perhaps the fact that he had no idea what kind of game it would be- that compelled him to place some of his pocket change into the coin slot and buy it. Fortunately, it looked like the kind of game that Hajime had seen Chiaki playing on her GameKid Advance, so he could ask to borrow it… that is, if she would let him.

“Sure, if you really want to,” Chiaki said when he asked later at the hotel lobby. “Just as long as I can get it back at the end of the day.”

“Thanks,” Hajime responded with a smile.

“If you don’t mind… can I watch you play?” Chiaki asked suddenly, with a determined expression on her face. “I don’t think video games are your strong suit, and I might be able to help… I think.”

Ignoring the slight diss on his video game prowess, Hajime nodded, and placed the cartridge into the device.

* * *

_Now loading…_

_Developed by Usami Gaming Co._

_Super Happy Romance at Jabberwock Island!_

_PRESS START._

* * *

Hajime grimaced at the saccharine title screen and the cheerful (and just a bit girly) music that accompanied it.

“Ah, so this is one of _those_ games…” Chiaki said, smiling a bit like she was trying to restrain a giggle.

Hajime quirked an eyebrow- what exactly was going on? Why was this game set on Jabberwock Island? Wasn’t that oddly specific? Then again, if Usami was the one who helped develop it, it made sense.

Hesitantly, he glanced at Chiaki, then back to the GameKid, and pressed start.

* * *

_** >New game ** _

_Please enter your name!_

_ H a j i m e _

…

_INTRODUCTION: Chapter 1_

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, peaceful, tropical place called Jabberwock Island. All of its residents lived in harmony. One day, a group of sixteen students from a school called Hope’s Peak Academy were whisked away on a field trip to the luxurious land. Their cute and loving teacher, Usami, instructed them to help each other bond through teamwork by participating in group projects and collecting magical Hope Fragments. One student named Hajime thought his school-inspired vacation would be boring and uneventful… but little did he know, it marked the beginning of a wonderful romance!_

* * *

Hajime snorted. _Leave it to Usami to make such a weird game,_ he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Chiaki stared intently at the screen.

“This is usually the part where they introduce the protagonist. Then they’ll begin the story and you’ll meet all the potential love interests.”

“Have you played this type of game before?” Hajime asked, looking at Chiaki.

“Yes, but I’ve never really enjoyed them that much since there aren’t any high scores or levels or people to play against. So I’m not very good at them,” Chiaki admitted, pulling her hood over her head in a display of embarrassment.

Hajime hummed, and turned back to the screen- then gasped in shock.

The pixellated protagonist had appeared on screen. 

And it looked exactly like him.

“That’s odd,” Chiaki commented, “I’ve never seen a game that knows exactly what you look like. Usually there’s at least a character customization screen…”

“Should I keep playing this?” Hajime asked, unsure.

“I don’t think it could hurt to try,” Chiaki said, “If it will help us figure out more about this island’s mysteries…”

Hajime sighed, and glanced anxiously as he looked at the screen.

“I guess you have a point.”

* * *

_On the first day of the field trip, Hajime talked to fifteen of his classmates who were invited along with him._

_The first student he met was a cute boy with hair as white and fluffy as a cloud, pale green eyes that shined like jewels, and pale skin like ivory. His name was Nagito Komaeda. Could he turn out to be Hajime’s “special someone”?_

_NAGITO: Hello Hajime! It’s nice to meet you!_

_** >It’s nice to meet you too! ** _  
_** >How ya doin’ cutie? ** _  
_** >Don’t talk to me. ** _

* * *

Hajime stared at the screen, dumbfounded.

“What the hell is Nagito doing in this game?!” He said incredulously, his voice cracking just the slightest bit.

Chiaki looked at the screen with concern.

“This is all very strange… I thought it might have been a coincidence, but I’m almost alarmed at how closely this is resembling our real lives…”

_“Almost?”_ Hajime exclaimed, quickly turning his head to face her, “This is just plain creepy!” He paused, and added, “What do you mean it resembles our real lives? I’m not… uh… trying to romance Nagito…”

Ignoring Hajime’s question and flustered rebuttal, Chiaki continued, “It makes sense that the game would reflect ourselves. After all, it was developed by Usami. Though I’m not sure how she put it together in such a small amount of time. Usually games take years to develop.”

Hajime pursed his lips, still stuck glaring at the screen.

“What do I do now?” He asked hesitantly.

“We keep on playing,” Chiaki responded.

_I was afraid she was going to say that,_ Hajime thought to himself. Instead of voicing his thoughts, though, he asked, “Then… which option should I choose?”

Chiaki hummed in thought, peeking at the screen. After a few seconds, she pointed to the screen.

“Choose the first one- the one that says ‘It’s nice to meet you too’. It’s the mildest answer, since the second option is too flirtatious, and the third option will probably negatively affect your status.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow, but said nothing in response as he pressed the buttons to select it.

* * *

_NAGITO: I hope we get along well. I’m sure this field trip will have all sorts of surprises for us in store!_

_**Your level with Nagito has gone up!** _

_**Relationship status: Acquaintances.** _

_NAGITO: There are more of our classmates hanging around the area. I’ve made a map of all of the places to visit around the island. You can view it anytime you want!_

* * *

Hajime frowned at the screen, and desperately tried not to let himself feel even more uncomfortable with the game than he already was.

“Is everything alright, Hajime?” Chiaki asked with concern.

“Hey… if this game makes relationship levels go up, do you think that means it’ll eventually make us…” Hajime started, then trailed off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

Chiaki blinked, and if Hajime didn’t know better, he might have believed her poker face.

“It’s unusual, but it could be possible.”

“What could be possible?”

Hajime startled at the sound of an all-too-familiar voice, nearly dropping the GameKid onto the floor. 

Nagito had walked into the lobby far too quietly, catching both Chiaki and Hajime off-guard. He tilted his head curiously. Hajime passed the GameKid to Chiaki, and tried not to make eye contact.

“Just… something that’s happening in a video game. It’s nothing to worry about. Really.”

Nagito raised an eyebrow, trying to scrutinize Hajime. Eventually, he must have reached the decision that it wasn’t worth pressing, and he merely passed by to go up to the restaurant.

“If you say so.”

After Nagito left, Chiaki pointedly looked at Hajime. Hajime looked back.

“What? I couldn’t just say ‘Hey, Chiaki’s helping me play a realistic video game where I try courting you’, could I?”

Chiaki puffed her cheeks out, but eventually nodded.

“I guess that would be weird.”

Hajime looked back at the screen.

At least it was a work of fiction.

...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on twitter @doomtemp ! You'll see the drawing that inspired the fic on there!


End file.
